Glorfindel
by Beledien
Summary: —Estos son los papeles para la liberación de los espíritus de los primeros nacidos —un diligente maia le alcanzaba a Namo, el largo expediente del elfo de la casa de la Flor Dorada —. Ayer nos quedamos en la letra G, Glorfindel es el que sigue.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien. Este fanfic es otro de esos que se me vienen a la cabeza de cuando en cuando y que espero que les guste a todas las personas que leen y si pueden me escriben algunas cuantas palabras.

**Glorfindel**

—Estos son los papeles para la liberación de los espíritus de los primeros nacidos —un diligente maia le alcanzaba a Namo, el largo expediente del elfo de la casa de la Flor Dorada —. Ayer nos quedamos en la letra G, Glorfindel es el que sigue.

—Bien, coloca esos papeles en mi escritorio —dio Mandos que estaba muy atareado con la misión que Manwë le había encomendado —. Lo firmaré en cuanto revise estos documentos por los que enviaremos a cinco maiar a Endor.

—¿Hay problemas en Endor? —preguntó el espíritu de Caranthir interrumpiendo a Mandos.

El despacho de Mandos era como cualquier otro despacho, lleno de archivos con la vida y hechos de cada una de las criaturas de Iluvatar. Conforme pasaban los años los archivos se acumulaban y las cosas se ponían difíciles de clasificar. Seis luces de diferentes tonalidades flotaban alrededor del enorme escritorio Namo.

—De eso no podrán echarnos la culpa —habló el espíritu de Celegorm —. No podrán culpar a otro feanoriano de las desgracias de Arda.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó Mandos visiblemente molesto por la interrupción —. Les dije bien claro que ustedes todavía no pueden ser liberados porque sus espíritus todavía no han sido purificados.

—Pero si estamos haciendo progresos —dijo Curufin —¿No es verdad Ambarussa?

Los gemelos hubieran asentido si sus espíritus hubieran tenido cabezas que mover, pero Mandos comprendió el gesto y no le gustaba mucho el aura festiva con que se presentaban los hijos de Fëanor.

—Niena me ha dicho que no han hecho avances en ningún campo, ya sea la sabiduría o el arrepentimiento.

—No es que no queramos aprender —comenzó amablemente Amras —, es solo que es muy aburrido sentarnos llorar.

—Exacto —siguió Amrod —. Eso no va con nuestras personalidades.

—Nelyfinwë —comenzó Namo —. Tú has sido como el elfo más razonable entre tus hermanos. Bueno, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Habla con ellos y diles que no hay forma de liberarles.

—Yo pienso como ellos —dijo Maedhros —. De hecho estoy preocupado por Maglor y Celebrimbor. Les he preguntado a cuanto espíritu llega y nadie me dice que ha sido de él.

—Eso es porque que los espíritus casi no conservan sus memorias, dejan todo eso atrás.

—Pero nosotros recordamos a nuestra familia —replicó Caranthir.

—Ese es otro motivo por el que no serán liberados. Volverán a las andadas persiguiendo Silmarili —Mandos le respondió a la luz que flotaba cerca de su costado derecho —Ya se los he explicado unas dos mil veces.

—Dos mil cuatrocientos treinta nueve —aclaró el maia que seguía en la habitación.

—No te he pedido que me des cifras —Mandos se desquitó con el pobre Maia que simplemente quería ayudar —. Si tanto te gusta contar, ve a la puerta y me dices cuantos llegaron hoy.

—Eso, señor Mandos, no debería permitir a la gente que haga lo que quiera, por muy maia que fuera —. Celegorm habló y su aura se tornó más amarilla por la alegría.

—Mira quien habla —dijo el Maia antes de salir del despacho.

—Ahora feanorianos, ¿qué esperan para volver a los pasillos a aprender sobre sabiduría y arrepentimiento? —y luego añadió —estoy muy atareado como para volver a tener la misma conversación de nuevo.

—Oh sí, escuchamos que hay problemas en La Tierra Media —dijo Caranthir.

—Y que piensan mandar unos maiar para ayudarles —siguió Celegorm.

—Nosotros seríamos de gran ayuda ahí —Continuó Curufin.

—Nada de eso, ninguno de ustedes volverá a la Tierra Media. —respondió Mandos pensando que si las labores de Celebrimbor iniciaron una guerra que duraría por dos edades, si Curufin fuera a Endor eso sería el fin del planeta.

—Curunir y Olorin —leyó en las hojas Maedhros —buenas elecciones.

—Apuesto que Yabanna sugirió a Radagast —dijo Amras.

—Acepto tu apuesta, yo digo que mandará a Eonwë —siguió Amrod flotando sobre los papeles —. ¡Oh rayos! Parece que perdí.

—No maldigas en mi delante Pequeño Finwë —Mandos reprendió al espíritu de Amrod.

—No lo haré más —dijo Amrod —. Esta vez es en serio.

—Quisiera creerte— Mandos se puso a firmar los documentos —. Bueno si ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar por hoy, regresen a los pasillos que todavía debo liberar a Glorfindel.

—Yo le conozco, es el chico rubio que solía seguir al primo Turgon —dijo Curufin que se quedaba a mirar a Mandos —. Veo que no tuvo suerte con los Balrogs.

—¿Y tú sí la tuviste?

—No digo eso, ya le expliqué que fue por el juramento.

—Bien, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ustedes.

—Es precisamente eso —dijo Maedhros —. Entendemos que no saldremos de aquí porque todavía nos ata el juramento, y nosotros hemos estado pensando que dos de tres no está mal.

—¿De qué estás hablando Nelyafinwë?

—Que si Eru nos librara del juramento, que hemos cumplido parcialmente, sí trabajaríamos enserio para purificar nuestras almas. Además pienso que el que Earendil tenga la joya estaba en sus planes iniciales.

Mandos miró a los seis espíritus como luces que flotaban en frente suyo con sus diferentes tonalidades y parecieron brillar más como muestra de esperanza.

—Supongo que no hará daño preguntar —dijo Mandos —, pero no les prometo nada y eso lo haré siempre y cuando termine este trabajo, que ya está muy retrasado.

—No se preocupe por eso, nosotros ayudaremos —dijo el espíritu de Maedhros y sus hermanos aceptaron. Ya sea que los espíritus de Caranthir y Celegorm fueron a buscar al espíritu de Glorfindel. Maedhros y Curufin revisaran exhaustivamente la documentación para que no hubiera errores de deletreo de nombres, y Amrod y Armas se encargarían de llevar los sobres con los documentos, por los que Glorfindel debería aparecer en el jardin de Lorien y los maia seleccionados deberían aparecer en Imladris para ayudar a Gil—Galad y Elrond en la lucha contra Sauron.

—Deberías alegrarte Glorfindel —decía Celegorm —Por fin vas a dejar estos aburridos recintos y vas a volver a vivir.

—No era necesario ser violento —se quejó el espíritu de Glorfindel —, con pedirlo yo hubiera venido al llamado del señor Mandos.

—Que huyeras no ayudó en nuestra tarea —se justificó Caranthir

—No huí, simplemente temo que intenten algo para sabotear mi liberación.

—Solamente estamos ayudando al señor Namo —explicó Celegorm

—Por cierto ¿dónde está él?

—Está ocupado dándole las últimas instrucciones a nuestros hermanos —respondió Caranthir.

En el despacho de Mandos.

—Recuerda Pequeño Finwë —dijo Mandos —. Estos papeles son para que su portador sea liberado en Lorien, y estos otros, Último Finwé, son para que los portadores tomen cuerpo en la Tierra Media.

—Entendí —dijo Amras —, pero yo no soy Pityo, yo soy Telvo.

—Y yo soy Pityo —hablo Amrod —. ¿Cómo puedes confundirnos?

—Está bien, un error lo comete cualquiera.

—¿Hasta un Vala?

—Hasta un Vala.

—Bien, porque yo sí soy Pityo.

—Y yo Telvo.

—¡Ya dejen de jugar ustedes dos y entreguen esos papeles como les indiqué!

Y así lo hicieron, y justo en ese momento el espíritu de Glorfindel abandonó los pasillos de Mandos.

* * *

Gil-Galad vio un destello en los jardines de Imladris, de pronto cuando pudo enfocarla vista vio un elfo con los cabellos dorados como el sol, se veía aturdido.

—¿Qué milagro es este? ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Glorfindel.

—No puede ser, él murió defendiendo Gondolin.

—Sí, morí, pero Mandos me hizo resucitar y ahora estoy en los jardines de Lorien.

—Me temo que no es así, estás en Imladris, el último refugio.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Madlitos hijos de Fëanor!


End file.
